


The Memories You Cling To.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [23]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Flashbacks, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Later that night, Jim and Dimitri are rummaging through some things that they'd brought over to the new house. Jim picks up the unlabeled box that his mom had given to him and sets it on the table. He opens it, and comes across... a photo.It's a photo of him as a young child, with Sarah and Leland on either side of him. Leland actually looks genuinely happy, and Sarah is grinning while holding her son's shoulders. Little Jim is beaming from ear to ear, toothy grin wide as he shows off his first-ever wooden boat, one that he'd made with some help from his parents.It's the last time that his dad actually helped him with something, at least that he can remember. As he stares at the photo, he's brought back to that moment, the moment that actually made him feel like his father cared about him.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Memories You Cling To.

"Okay, Mom," Jim says, placing the last box in the moving van, "we're headed off."

"Oh," Sarah gives her son a hug, "drive safe, you two. And come and visit me often?"

Jim reciprocates the hug, smiling. "We'll do our best, okay?"

Dimitri smiles while watching the two, and as the van drives off to their new home, he spares a passing glance before turning back to watch Sarah and Jim. He kind of wishes he still had his parents to see him off, too, but that thought dissipates as quickly as it came.

"Oh! I just remembered something. Wait here a sec," Sarah says, running back into the inn. Jim turns to Dimitri with a smile, and Dimitri returns it.

Finally, after what seems like minutes, she emerges with another box, this one unlabeled. "I don't remember what's in this, but I've been waiting for an opportunity to bring it out of that old attic. Do you think you could fit it in your car?"

Jim grabs the box. "Yeah, we'll put it in the back along with our suitcases and other bags."

"Great. I've gotta go set up the inn for the morning rush now, but drive safe and call me as soon as you get to the house."

"Will do, Mom," Jim gets into the car after putting the box in the back. Dimitri makes sure that everything is ready to go, and within a couple minutes, Jim is waving a last goodbye to his mom and watching her as she retreats back into the inn, still watching until the door shuts behind her and the inn is nothing more than a little speck in the side mirror.

* * *

They pull into the driveway of their new house, beating the moving van by a few minutes. Jim smiles as he gets out of the car and walks inside, looking around at the living area. It needs a bit of a paint job, and they'll have to get someone down here to make sure the television has all the channels, but overall, with the new furniture and the decorations, it looks very good.

Dimitri is helping the moving crew with taking boxes inside, and Jim soon joins in so they can get the job done quickly. Luckily, it's only a few more minutes before they have time to settle in fully. As the moving van rolls away from the house, Dimitri begins unpacking the important things like utensils, plates, and other stuff that Sarah had lent to them as housewarming gifts.

Jim takes the time to explore the rest of the home, taking in what it looks like when the house is furnished, and then begins helping his husband with unpacking the boxes. He takes some of them up to the attic to be opened later, both the unlabeled boxes and the boxes labeled with things such as 'Decor'.

When they're done, they make sure that everything looks neat and organized. Then, they make lunch together (well, Dimitri makes lunch while trying to make sure that Jim doesn't taste-test every single ingredient). After lunch, they sit down and pop a movie into the DVD player, getting comfortable on their new sofa.

* * *

Later that night, Jim and Dimitri are rummaging through some things that they'd brought over to the new house. Jim picks up the unlabeled box that his mom had given to him and sets it on the table. He opens it, and comes across... a photo.

It's a photo of him as a young child, with Sarah and Leland on either side of him. Leland actually looks genuinely happy, and Sarah is grinning while holding her son's shoulders. Little Jim is beaming from ear to ear, toothy grin wide as he shows off his first-ever wooden boat, one that he'd made with some help from his parents.

It's the last time that his dad actually helped him with something, at least that he can remember. As he stares at the photo, he's brought back to that moment, the moment that actually made him feel like his father cared about him.

**_~~~_ **

_"Dad, look! The boat's finished! I painted it like yours." Jim rushes over to his dad, who's just walked in through the door, and holds up his creation._

_"Wow," Leland says with genuine enthusiasm, gently taking the little wooden ship from Jim and looking it over closely, "that's amazing, Jim! C'mon, let's go show your mom."_

_He picks Jim up and they walk into the kitchen, where Sarah is slaving over the stove. She looks over at the two and wipes her hands on her apron, smiling as she lowers the heat for one of the pots. "There you two are." She gives both of them a kiss and then notices the wooden boat that Jim is holding. "Jim, this is so creative! You did very well with making it look like your dad's ship."_

_"Can we put it in the dining room, Mom?"_

_"Of course we can, sweetheart."_

_"Why don't we show it to Delbert when he comes over? I bet he'd really like the detail you put into it, son."_

_"Ooh, yeah!"_

_Sarah turns back to the stove. "Okay, you two, do you think you can help me set the table? Dinner's almost ready."_

_Leland sets Jim down, and the young boy races towards the utensil drawer. "First one to finish setting the table gets the last chocolate spheroid!"_

_Sarah can't hold back a laugh as Leland grabs some plates from above the stove, giving her a kiss on the cheek before racing after Jim. "You're on, Jimbo!"_

_Laughter soon fills the kitchen as father and son race to set the table as fast as they both can, resulting in somewhat of a chaotic look in the end. Leland looks down at Jim, who looks up at him. "Split?"_

_"Split," Jim replies, giggling when Leland scoops him up and starts to tickle his side._

**_~~~_ **

Jim is snapped out of his blissful daydream by the feeling of Dimitri's hand on his shoulder. He looks over, and Dimitri wipes away a tear that falls down his cheek.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," the younger sniffles and wipes his eyes with his fingers, "it's just that this photo brings back some memories..."

Dimitri looks down at the photo that Jim clutches in his hand. "That your dad?"

Jim just nods, and the older takes the photo from him, inspecting it as he listens to Jim's explanation. "That was the last happy memory I have of him before he started coming home later and later. Mom suspected that he was cheating on her, but it turns out that he was preparing to leave with the National Guard on a mission, so he had to be on base almost 24/7. Also started to become distant towards me. The day he left, I tried to catch up with him to at least have some closure and say goodbye, but before I could reach the dock, he was gone. Never even looked back once."

Jim's voice breaks, and Dimitri sets the photo down on the table before pulling Jim against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Jim..."

"It's no big deal, m'doin' just fine without him." Jim detaches himself from Dimitri's hold, and the other knows to back off, deciding that Jim will talk about this when he's ready. They continue to unpack in silence. After they finish, Jim can't decide what to do with the photo, so Dimitri suggests that they hang it up in the living room.

"No," Jim says quickly, "I, uh... I still can't stand to look at him."

Dimitri grabs some scissors from the drawer, and Jim smiles slightly, nodding. They disassemble the frame carefully, and Jim does the honor of cutting Leland out of the photograph, being careful not to get anything else but his side of the photo. Then, they go outside, and he sets the cutout on fire.

After he does so, his eyes water once again, and Dimitri lets him cry it out on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unbelievable.. two more prompts left. Wow, I never expected to get this far in the short time that I did. lmao


End file.
